creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Worlds
The Five Worlds Project for Creatures 2 was begun by Don in 1999 as part of a massive scheme to expand the game. Each world had its own background story and set of new breeds & cobs. Unfortunately development on the nearly-complete project was halted when a world wrap-around bug with the official Map Editor began causing too many overlap problems. At the time Ali was in discussion with Creature Labs after experiencing the same issue with Montu so it was hoped that a solution would be found quickly. Sadly a patch was never released and on looking back to the project later on the official World Switcher had locked the world files. The Enchanted Forest Land of the elf-like and mystical based in tree-houses in the tallest, oldest trees to be found. The Enchanted Forest is the land of the woodland-folk, the tree-dwellers and the likes. This world is a closely guarded secret as its inhabitants are fragile, private creatures that avoid being seen and heard as much as possible. So if you decide to pass by the Enchanted Forest, and hope to catch a glimpse of one of the creatures there, do keep you voice down and tip-toe very quietly then you might be lucky. Breeds: Red Kanga Norn, Forest Norn, Gunda and Narguls, Mystic Norn, Bamboo Norn, Mood Norn, Amber Norn. Grendarno The Shee were a curious and philosophical people so it should not surprise you to know they experimented with a world of pure evil, of pure grendels . Grendarno unique world. Unlike the other worlds it has no time for the trivia of sustaining the helpless norns and ettins. It presents a baron and harsh climate where survival of the fittest stands and the grendels must be hardy if they ever want to make it. There are many traps for the unwitting creature that believes he can out-smart Grendarno and live to tell the tale. Breeds: Original Grendel family, Pepper Grendel, Level Grendel, Mystic Grendel, Forest Grendel, Mood Grendel, Amber Grendel. The Magic Forest The creatures of this world have centred their simple lives around the magical gems, and gathering them together have found peace. The Magic Forest is really the home of the ettin, although two breeds of norn have made their home here, guarded by the power of the gems. Back when the Shee were young, long before Albia, they began experimenting with the potential of Ettins. They brought a select colony to a new world and observed them; but one day the small group of ettins just wandered off. The Shee looked in vein for them and when they realised they had lost the whole group they sadly returned home. If it wasn't for the Magic Forest providing and caring for the lost ettins they would never have survived in the world on their own. Breeds: Ettin family, Mystic Ettin, Bamboo Ettin, Mood Ettin, Amber Ettin, Forest Ettin. Deep Blue The sunken city of Saphrus that has laid in ruins for so many years finally awakens, bringing forth new life in the form of mer-creatures. Deep Blue is an underwater world filled with mer-norns, mer-grendels, mer-ettins, new critters, cobs and a whole new ecosystem. As for the story behind it, well, as you know the Shee parted Albia in search of Sphericus but it wasn't long before they realised their "new world" was further away than previously believed. A homesick few, tired of travelling, began to regret the journey, so you can imagine their delight when they passed by a hospitable planet. It was only a small number of Shee that decided to settle on this world, but their finest architects built these would-be settlers an imperial new civilisation all the same, and they named it Saphrus. Unfortunately Saphrus was not ready to support life and disaster struck in the form of earthquakes shortly after construction. The Shee quickly retreated to the Ark and left orbit just as the surface of the planet was submerged, taking with it a small supply of creature eggs intended to be used in colonisation. The Shee had no choice but to go on their way, leaving their sunken treasure behind. Years past uneventfully until one day Saphrus awakened. The eggs began to hatch and the little norns, unaware of their history, came to call their planet Deep Blue. Breeds: Day Norn, Mer Ettin, Mer Grendel. Cumulus The land of the sky, considered the final frontier for norn-folk and their winged descendants. Cumulus, or 'the cloud lands', is home to the Winged norn. It was through natural evolution that the creatures of this world finally took to the skies to explore their own destinies and it is said to be quite a site to see a Winged norn fly by and alight upon a nearby cloud for a rest. The world itself is subtle in tone and holds great mystery for those that choose to visit. Breeds: Winged Norn, Winged Ettin, Winged Grendel. Creatures 1 for Creatures 2 The 'Five Worlds Project' was to contain a secret sixth world, only to be discovered on installing the addon. This sixth world, for which around 70% the cobs had yet to be converted, was 'Creatures 1 for Creatures 2'. Breeds: For use with the C1 breeds already present in C2. Category:C2 WorldsCategory:Unofficial Worlds